showstagefandomcom-20200213-history
The Dancing Demon
The Dancing Demon (formerly known as Akiko Dans Toshiro, pronounced: Ah-kee-koh Danz Tow-shee-row) is a stalking Demon who accompanies (possesses?) the Toshiro siblings at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the newly renovated Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Appearance The Demon seems to be a different case to describe, as opposed to some of the residents you see wandering the pizzeria. When spotted, she takes the loose form of a young woman, appearing near invisible. The characteristic that stands out are her eyes, shining a bright white (like headlights from a car). The Demon also has ragged tangled hair, large portions of her stringy locks flowing freely and illuminating her body. When having a fit of giggles, her face will show a mouth ripping open, glaring teeth.... Personality The Demon is speculated to be severely bipolar, confusion arising from whether the questionable Demon wants to protect Nakeada, or to slaughter her. The Demon has expressed major sadistic tendencies, as proven by her rampant fit of uncontrollable laughter when witnessing cruel events. The real problem we have of this is ... Nakeada and Akidan have also exhibited these traits ... "The despair in the air, I can almost smell it..." To be added. Behavior This trait is a hard concept to grasp, as the only times Nak / Akidan can spot her result in the Demon erupting into laughter and disappearing. However, the Demon shows her behavior when she decides to take control of a host body. When this happens, the host will transform physically, oftentimes changing luminosity and seeming to have their eyes flicker at random intervals. To be added. Location The Dancing Demon seems to have no set location, but her range of wandering limits her to the Toshiro siblings. That has lead to a number of residents making an outcry when they catch a glimpse of her... "I watch from the shadows, I dance in the dark..." To be added. History Timeline May 10th, 1979 '''- ''Akiko Dans Toshiro ''is born. ''???, 1987 '''- ''Akiko ''visits the pizzeria while on a family business trip. ''November 30th,' '1990 '- ''Nakeada Toshiro ''is born. '''July 26th, 1992 '- ''Akidan Toshiro ''is born. '''November 29th, 1998 '- Toshiro ''parents are found murdered in their house. 'November 30th, 1998 '- ''Akiko ''is declared missing at the age of 19. '''December 1st, 1998 '- Police label Akiko's missing case as a suicide. April 11th, 2006 '- ''Nakeada ''and ''Akidan ''move to America. '''November 6th, 2007 '- ''The Dancing Demon ''first appears in the pizzeria. To be added. Skills/ Abilities "Dancing, dancing, dancing... Dancing in the dark.~" To be added. Relationships '''Nakeada Toshiro - "That girl ... That girl ... I'd rip her heart out ... I'd shred her to bits ... I'd scatter her innards in decoration for what she did to me... Yet, I cannot." Akidan Toshiro - "They call him Akki ... Heh, I haven't heard my name called out to me in years." Akiko Toshiro - "The͞re is͡ no A͠k̕ik̷o." Mike Schmidt - "I saw him before; 1987. He was the kid I bumped into while dancing." Jeremy Fitzgerald - "What a worried face he has! I love the look of fear..." Iris Blanche - "The mother of Foxglove. A better parent than mine ever were." Godfrey - "I have met him so many times now! He never said hi to me. I did say I wanted to dance with him soon, yet he doesn't remember it. I'll be sure to finish the job." Mother and Father - "Mother said to me, As long as I live and breathe you will never dance in this household... I loved dancing, even more than I loved her..." To be added. Trivia * It seems that Nakeada and Akidan Toshiro bear a great resemblance to Akiko Toshiro. Nak had pointed out that people would comment on their similar cheek structure, while Akidan's fringe is styled the same way Akiko used to style hers. * Akiko would make a habit of forcefully yanking off her hair ribbons, resulting in her hair messily scattered and stringy. * Akiko would never specify the amount of family members she had, even going as far as claiming that she never had real siblings or parents. She would be seen stating, "I will be the only one..." To be added. Akki Toshiro "ENOUGH. THERE IS NO AKKI. THERE WAS NO AKKI, AND YOU WILL NEVER TAKE AKKI'S NAMESAKE AND PLASTER IT ON YOUR OWN BODY LIKE ARMOR. I WILL END YOU, AKKI. THERE IS ONLY '''''ME, THERE IS ONLY DANCE."